


AU Demon!Dean

by MyAngelInATARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelInATARDIS/pseuds/MyAngelInATARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble AU in which Dean is a Demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Demon!Dean

Dean’s eyes were black. Sam did a double take. He thought, maybe he had seen his brother wrong. But no, Dean’s eyes were definitely black. They were not the dazzling green Sam was use to, they weren’t the eyes that could melt any girl’s heart just by looking at them. No, these were ugly in every way imaginable. They had no shine, glimmer of hope, or even shadow of despair. They were infinite nothingness. A neverending pit of disgusting.

Sam thought all of this, Then quickly thought of the reason why they were black. Something was possessing him. Sam thought back to all the demons they had seen smoke out of their bodies within the last day. A couple demons did, actually. But, didn’t Dean have his anti-possession tattoo?

Sam wasn’t given any more time to ponder that , because just then Castiel appeared. Castiel appeared disheveled, but not nearly as bad as he got when he saw Dean. Castiel’s face drained, breath hitched, and even stammered backwards a little. Which was odd, Sam might add, because Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. And because it wasn’t like this demon couldn’t be exorcised. Sam suspected this particular demon had hit a soft spot in Cas.

At first it seemed the silence might go on forever. Just Sam, and Castiel staring at a casually smirking black-eyed Dean. But that infinity was actually just a couple of seconds, before Sam was charging at the demon, full force. Sam was thinking of all the ways he might be able to torture this demon, for even looking in the wrong direction of a Winchester. But something stopped him. A hand, he managed to think during his shock-induced rage fit. Castiel’s hand, he realized. Sam suddenly stopped struggling against the hand, completely at a loss for words to why Cas was stopping one Winchester from the other. Castiel had huge, sad, angry eyes. They were trained on Dean, but, apparently, Castiel wasn’t going to say anything.

Sam finally stopped struggling against Cas, but yelled “You get out of him right now.” Castiel pushed Sam back a little, as if to say No, don’t do that. But to no avail, Sam yelled “You get out of Dean right now!” Sam tried to shrug Castiel’s hand off his shoulder, but Castiel gave a protest “Sam…” he warned. But there was something in Cas’s voice that made Sam stop in his tracks. It was worse than sadness, and despair couldn’t even begin to describe it. It was complete and utter defeat.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immund-” Sam began, when Cas cut him off with “Sam, stop.” Sam was utterly horrified. Castiel had just stopped whatever creature was inside Dean from being sent back to Hell. “What?!?” Sam growled, growing more angry by the minute. “Sam, nothing is possessing your brother.” Castiel said, as his voice shook with sadness and rage. “That is your brother.”

The demon smirked wider, baring it’s ugly eyes even more. Sam was mystified for a second, then realized and gasped in horror.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean finally said.


End file.
